1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a button apparatus, and more particularly to a button apparatus with automatic reset function, applicable in a portable electronic device such as a digital camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as digital cameras and digital video cameras, are becoming widely used. In a typical camera module, a button apparatus is often provided to activate functions of the camera such as auto-focus and image capture. The button apparatus conventionally includes a button, a cover, and a chassis secured to the cover. The button includes a first pressing portion and a second pressing portion that, when pressed, enable a contact portion/s to engage a function activation element, thereby closing a circuit and activating the associated function/s. Typically, in addition to the pressing portions and the contact portion/s, two resilient members are arranged between the button and the chassis to restore the button after being pushed. Thus, there are quite a few components needed in the button apparatus, and assembly of the button apparatus is complex.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved button apparatus for an electronic device which can overcome the problems described.